


Fragments

by writingramblr



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Introspection, Minor Character Death, Other, Spoilers, THAT SCENE, Triple Drabble, incoherent rambling, mindless drabble, superman couldn't save them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Clark's POV of the trial scene]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> literally just got home from seeing this movie and it blew me away. i was not prepared. i thought it would be tame compared to how i will feel about civil war. i was wrong.

Every step he takes feels like a mistake.

The crowd around the Capitol building is mixed, full of protesters, reporters, and supporters. He sees Lois but doesn’t look directly at her. He doesn’t trust himself to follow through if he lets himself see the expression on her face.

She’s silently screaming that he’s innocent, that he has _nothing_ to apologize or confess for and to.

The halls are silent as well, and only the sounds of whispers and shutters clicking follow him into the room where the Senators stop mid-sentence when they see him.

Senator Finch is tired, and worried. He can see it on her face, and hear her rapid heartbeat.

It could be something else, but he’s not sure.

There’s an empty chair with Lex Luthor’s name on it, and he recognizes his pretty assistant from the party the other night.

The man who accused him of killing. Wallace Keefe.

He sits off to the side, and Kal-El cannot meet his eyes.

He approaches the microphone, and gently lets the door swing shut behind him.

Senator Finch addresses him and falters in her strong speech and tone.

Her eyes drop to something out of his line of sight, but judging by the wooden desk before him, it’s a jar of something. Water perhaps, to quench her thirst and help prevent a dry throat.

Something flickers across her face, familiarity, recognition, and she falls silent. He glances back, and Lex’s empty chair speaks volumes that the Senator is not.

It’s two, three, four, five seconds before he feels a chill crawling up his spine, and the next second is when his vision fills with red.

The roar of the explosion overpowers the noise of any screams that may have begun too late.

It’s all too late.

Kal-El can do nothing but watch the room burn, and regret seeps its way into his bones, the very marrow of his being.

Death has followed him to the Capitol.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also gonna write a drabble about Bruce and the mysterious woman we saw bits of in his bed. 
> 
>  
> 
> spoiler alert, i think it was Diana.


End file.
